


What Was Lost

by Zillak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Character Death, Corruption, Internal homophobia, M/M, Mob!Link, Yiga Clan - Freeform, hylian!sidon, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Investigative journalist, Sidon Ruta, dives deep into the criminal underbelly of his beloved city. The most feared, vast, and ruthless of these organizations, is on the top of his list.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been keeping this in my drafts for months. I hope you enjoy. I know it's not very mobby right now but it will. Bear with me. I promise I'm still working on my other books, I just take awhile. I promise to make them as good as I can!

**_~•~ 4 years old ~•~_ **

The warm rays of the morning sun shine through the open kitchen window. The thin white curtains flutter in the breeze. Sidon sits at the table, kicking his small feet as he ate his breakfast. His mother stood at the sink, washing dishes and watching the world outside.

The young boy gulps his juice, hastily eating his toast. His mother turns around, chuckling as she dries her hands. "Don't eat so fast, you'll choke." Sidon bounces in his chair, smiling brightly.

"But mom! Link will be here any second!" He argues. Mrs. Ruta rolls her eyes and pours herself coffee, sitting next to her son. She reaches over to pinch Sidon's round cheek, he whines.

He slips off the chair and grumbles when his mother kneels in front of him. She straightens his red polo shirt and white shorts, fixing the collar. She ruffles his unruly fiery hair and he laughs, slapping her hand away.

A shy knock sounds through the kitchen and the toddler squeals happily, his feet slapping against the hardwood as he ran to answer the door. He swings the door open to see his friend, Link.

Link rocked on his heels shyly, his mother stood behind him. His shirt was a vibrant blue and his shorts were a slightly dark shade of brown. The blonde smiles, immediately engulfed in a giant hug by Sidon. Link is dragged into the house by his hand and Mrs. Ruta laughs.

"Link you have to see my new toy!" Sidon exclaims, dragging Link to his bedroom.

**_~•~_ **

Sidon whines when Link had to go. "I don't wanna! Can he stay please?" He pleads, struggling with pronouncing his words.

His mother chuckles. "I'm sorry sweetie. Link has to go home now. Say goodbye okay?" Sidon nods and approaches his friend.

He kisses Link's cheek, who blushes in return. "Daddy always kisses mom's cheek because he loves her, and I love you." He explains, staring at his toes as he scuffs his shoe on the floor.

Link nods. "O-okay." He says, leaning forward to kiss Sidon's cheek in return. "I see my mommy kiss daddy's cheek too. I love you." Sidon blushes, scratching at his cheek. "Bye bye." Link says, walking out of his house with a wave, extending his hand to hold his mom's, who's giggling at her son's antics.

Mrs. Ruta scoops up her son and pecks his forehead. "Look at you." She muses, laughing sweetly.

**_~•~ 8 years old ~•~_ **

"And then, he swooped down! Flying through the air! WOOOSH!! And he caught her mid air!" Sidon sat at the table, reenacting the program he watched the previous night with his action figure.

He waved the superhero around so it looked like he was flying. Link sat at the chair next to him, politely eating the pasta Mr. Ruta made. Sidon's father cleaned from dinner. He had to get a new job to accommodate his new home life due to his late wife's sudden departure.

Link slowly pushed the bowl away. "Thank you sir." He whispered. Sidon tugged his arm. "Come on come on!"

The friends plopped in front of the television to watch the rerun Sidon was previously explaining. The red head curled in a blanket, opening it slightly to beckon his quiet friend inside. Link scoots beside Sidon in the blanket, who immediately wraps his arm around his friend.

Everything seemed happy, all was well. Until the following morning, the air was damp and cold, the sky gray and sullen.

Rain sprinkled down onto the grass, tapping against Sidon's window.

He dressed in a sweater and waited in the living room for his friend to inevitably knock on the door, as had been the tradition for years.

When the knock finally came, Sidon jumped up and swung open to door, wide smile melting from his face at the state of his friend.

Link was sobbing, snot and tears streaming down his face. His clothes were wet and he shivered uncontrollably. "L-Link?" The blonde broke down crying, Sidon pulled him into an embrace, not caring about the soaked clothes.

"S-Sidon." Link choked, his usual musical and light voice was strangled, broken. "M-My parents. They're gone." Link held tightly to Sidon's shirt, sobbing into his shoulder. "What?"

"They're gone! Someone came into the house." He attempted to explain but he couldn't breathe correctly.

Sidon never stopped hugging his friend, even as the sirens pierced the morning fog, even as neighbors and friends came to ask Link what happened; who could barely respond because of his sobs.

He never stopped crying that day, Sidon sat with him through it all. Even when the detectives asked him about his parents.

"Did you see who it was?" They asked Link who shook his head feebly. "I-I was hiding in the closet with my mom. My dad yelled from downstairs. I heard a loud bang, and it was quiet. Mom told me to wait in the closet."

Sidon held his hand, wiping his own tears. Mr. Ruta sat on the other side of the child. "It's all my fault." Link sobbed into his hands. The detectives had to take Link away, away to his new home.

**_~•~ 12 years old ~•~_ **

The car screeched to a halt in front of the orphanage. Sidon jumps out. "Bye dad!" He calls, waving as he ran to the front.

As he had for 4 years, he walks up to the front desk and leans his arms on it. "Hello Ms. Impa! I'm here to see Link." He greets happily. The young Sheikah woman smiles. "Wonderful, he should be outside."

Sidon runs outside and spots his friend.

Link laid in the grass, the wind sweeping his silky blonde hair across his forehead. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed slowly, his freckles were faint on his nose and cheeks. One hand rested on his slender stomach while the other lay at his side, picking at the grass. His eyes were closed in utter contentment.

Sidon sat next to him silently. Letting him soak in the rare moment of peace. Link hummed in acknowledgment of Sidon's presence. "Hi." Sidon greeted him. Link opened his sapphire orbs, glittering in the afternoon sun.

Sidon smiles at his friend, reaching to hold his wrist, held in a makeshift brace with fabric and tape. The question poked at the back of his tongue, he was hesitant, knowing fully well that the question will disturb the peace Link was in.

He had to know, Link's safety was always his first priority. He scoots closer and sighs. Link stares up at Sidon, waiting for him to speak, he distractedly scratches at the bandage across his nose.

"Did...did you get hit again?" He asks. Link sighs and nods gently. Sidon growls lightly, glaring daggers at the grass as if the soil was guilty. "Who was it this time?"

Link points down the green hill, at the bottom was a small group of boys, who call themselves The Killer Bees. Sidon huffs. Those boys always bully Link, taking his food, shoving him into closets and locking them until someone finds him, and general stealing and hitting.

Sidon was about ready to give them a piece of his mind but Link gently grabs his wrist and shakes his head. The redhead flops back onto the grass. Sidon glares as he watches the group of bullies chase a rabbit that happened to wander into the field.

Link stares up at his miffed friend, feeling guilty for making him upset once again. An idea forms in his head, he smiles brightly before sitting up abruptly and tackling Sidon, sending the two tumbling down the grassy knoll. They laugh as the two roll down the hill, their vision spinning and heads dizzy.

Finally landing at the bottom of the hill, Link lays on top of Sidon laughing at his surprised expression. They both giggle, smiling happily at each other. Sidon shook his head and wraps his arms around Link, squeezing tight. "Oof!"

Sidon chuckles. "You scared me you little goober!" Link smiles brightly, wrenching from Sidon's grip to jump to his feet, helping Sidon do the same. Link shuffles minutely closer and pokes Sidon's shoulder. The latter furrows his brows in confusion before hearing a playful voice from Link, "You're it." He chuckles before taking off across the field.

Sidon stood confused for a moment before laughing and making chase. Link laughs, a bright, chiming sound that resonates through the gentle breeze of morning.   
  
  


~•~  ** _14_**   ** _years old_** _~•~_  
  
  


"WHAT!?" Sidon screeched, slamming his hands on the table. Dorephan placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Link looked at his lap, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I'm sorry, it's the best thing for him." Impa says, trying to calm the angered teenager. "He's 14 years old. Families tend to adopt younger kids. This is the best we could do." She explains.

Sidon jumps out of his chair and wraps his arms tightly around his shorter friend. "Link, what if I never see you again?" He whimpers into Link's hair. Impa sighs sadly. "Don't worry sweetie, this foster family will take care of him." She tries to reassure.

Sidon shakes his head stubbornly, "That's what you said about last time! They were terrible!" He growls at the woman, holding Link tighter, who sighs sadly in his shoulder.

Impa stands. "I'm sorry, they'll pick him up next week and bring him to Hateno." She leaves the room. Dorephan ushers the boys outside and to the car. Link slips into the backseat, his feet on the seat with him as he sobs into his knees.

Sidon sat close next to him, wrapping him in a hug.

They arrive at Sidon's house for a rare visit. Link eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. Sidon picks up Link, fairly easily. He brings him inside and sits him on the couch.

After awhile of watching television, Sidon hears Link's small voice. "I'm sorry." He whimpers. Sidon scoots closer to Link and holds his hand. "It's not your fault. We'll keep in touch right?" Link smiles slightly, sniffling as he nodded.

That was a promise both failed to keep.


	2. First Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a time skip. An introduction into Sidon's career.

Sirens echoed through the night sky, illuminated by flickering neon and headlights. Rain battered down upon the city, sending droplets down the glass of his window.

Sidon gazes out his apartment window, sipping idly on coffee. Noisy traffic could be heard through the constant tapping of rainfall, traffic lights shining through the curtain of water.

His apartment was dark, the only source of light coming from the screen of the laptop and the droning television. Blaring sirens pierced the night with their wail, Sidon barely noticed it, at this point the constant sirens became white noise.

Sidon startled slightly from his ringtone. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and tapped the screen. "Hey." He greets, placing the phone face down on the windowsill on speaker.

"Hey brother!" Sidon smiles at that, the light voice of his friend echoed through the apartment. Yunobo had been his friend for nearly seven years, since he had moved to the city.

Once Sidon was eighteen, he left the house he had been raised in, moving instead to the city. It was difficult, living with three roommates and just scraping by with the money his father loaned him. But a bright side was his roommate Yunobo, when they met, he had been studying to be a police officer which struck Sidon as strange since Yunobo was such a docile man.

He had later learned Yunobo came from generations of officers, so that explained it at least to some degree.

"I read your latest article and it was fantastic goro! We're already looking into it. That's the second corporation you've exposed this year! How do you do it goro?" Yunobo spoke excitedly, obviously intrigued by the subject.

Sidon smiles. His occupation was unique, he was an investigative journalist who  specializes in white-collar crime. It was late August and he had already exposed two major corporate powerhouses who were involved in illegal trading and theft. His reports usually took a year to finalize but in recent years, crime seemed to run the city.

"Thanks Yuno, with how the city is run these days it's become easier and easier to find immorality. The hardest part is making it public." Sidon answers, staring wistfully out the window. Sidon thought in length about the city he has grown to love so dearly. The government was weak, nearly powerless, what ran the city, was organized crime syndicates.

Yunobo hums in thought over the phone. "I guess you're right. It's hard, you know? It's like trying to fight a futile battle. One step forward always leads two steps back." His friend sighs forlornly.

Sidon instantly tensed. "My friend, please do not think I was implying you were incompetent!" Yunobo laughs sweetly. "Don't worry brother. I know you meant no offense."

Sidon grabbed his phone, slumping down into the leather cushions of his couch. "Sidon, what are you going to do next goro?"

Sidon furrows his brow. "What do you mean brother?"

Yunobo seems to hesitate. "I don't know. I was hoping you might take a break, maybe take some time for yourself. We haven't seen each other in forever." Yunobo whispered sheepishly.

"We met last week." Sidon argues. "That was for a lead goro! Why don't we relax once in awhile?"

Sidon sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had heard a similar lecture from his father not long ago. The old man still lived in that old house, away from the sleazy city Sidon now calls home. Dorephan was always concerned for Sidon, especially since the death of Mipha, Sidon's older sister, when he was just a baby.

"Yuno, I can't. The mob runs this city! You know more than anybody. Your own force is corrupting. Someone needs to do something, in fact, I already have my next topic." Sidon argued.

Yunobo was silent, seemingly waiting for Sidon to finish his diatribe. He delivered.

"It's time to broaden my repertoire, I'm going after my biggest competition." Sidon states proudly, eager for his friend's response.

Yunobo gasped loudly. "S-Sidon W-ha." He stopped, presumably to regain composure and organizing his thoughts. "Sidon, tell me you aren't talking about the Yiga."

Sidon grins to himself.

The Yiga, arguably the city's most dangerous crime syndicate. The group has been around for decades, but has only been relevant for the past two years. The sudden peak in activity as well as deaths to their name was beyond suspicious.

Sidon considered them competition due to the fact that they both were after similar targets. Sidon's job was to expose criminals who have been hiding under the disguise of business, while the Yiga only seemed to target other criminals or mob associated individuals.

Not much was known of the Yiga, but one thing was clear:

They are deadly.

"Someone has to do it." Sidon states, already typing at his laptop. Yunobo groans over the phone. "That's dangerous goro! You could be killed!"

Sidon laughs confidently. "It's fine Yuno, I've been doing this for years. I'm careful." He assured. Yunobo seemed skeptical, as poised as Sidon was, he was pretty reckless.

"Okay brother, I won't stop you, couldn't if I tried. Be safe goro."

Sidon smiles at that. "Of course brother. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

******

He found it through a blog.

The constant ramblings of a person who was obviously paranoid, whether it was for good reason or not was unclear. The online handle was FangandBone

_They're looking for me. I know it._

_I have to leave. They know where I live. They know where I work._

_They know who I am. They know what I did._

Sidon knocks on the apartment door, it's later than he usually likes being out but the man wouldn't compromise with an earlier meeting.

The door creaks open a sliver, held to the wall with chain locks. Sidon only got a glimpse of an eye before hearing a gruff voice. "What?"

"I'm Sidon Ruta. I spoke to you through your blog."

The door slams shut, causing Sidon to jump. Soon after, the door swings open.

The man was short and stout, his skin almost gray in the dim light of the apartment. The man snatches Sidon's forearm and drags him through the door.

"Stop standing around! Get in here before someone sees you!" He hisses with a high, scratchy voice.

The apartment was absolutely filthy. Take out boxes, food wrappers, and cigarette butts scattered the entire living space. Mold and mildew leaked from the torn wallpaper and the odor was almost unbearable.

Several specimens were kept in grime covered tanks, they were animals, exotic and strange. A bat with a single bulbous eye and lizard with a horn protruding from its skull was only a few of the many monstrous creatures that were held in the dank apartment.

"W-what are those?" Sidon stutters, goosebumps rising along his flesh. The man grins sickeningly, showing off jagged tobacco stained teeth. "They catch your interest? We can negotiate a price."

Sidon jerked in his spot and quickly shook his head. "I'm not spending money on those monsters." He grimaces. The man chuckles. "You don't have to pay me with money."

Sidon stepped backward, a shiver rolling down his spine. The man chortled.

"You flatter yourself. I meant fairy tonic."

Sidon tilts his head. "Isn't that illegal? Isn't all of this illegal?"

The man known as FangandBone glares at Sidon. He fiddled with a pocket knife. "Are you going to tell on me pretty boy?"

Sidon gulped and shook his head. He might accidentally mention it to his friend who happens to be an officer but FangandBone didn't need to know that.

"I'm Kilton. I run a business of sorts. I specialize in the macabre and monstrous. I sell my little creations over the black market." Kilton explains, shoving a pizza box off the couch to sit on it. Sidon doesn't dare sit on that flea infested bag of bacteria.

"What do you know about the Yiga?" Sidon asks, a shiver crawling up his spine at the stare Kilton sent his way.

Kilton held a fist to his mouth as he coughed wetly, his body trembling at the sensation. After a few more coughs, he righted himself and faced Sidon. He inhaled a shaky breath before beginning his story.

"Two weeks ago, I got a call from an anonymous customer who was interested in my business. After negotiations, we arranged to meet at a third party location to deliver the 'goods'

The week after I arrived in the warehouse by the docks in lower lanaryu, outside the city." Kilton cleared his throat, his eyes glazed.

Sidon stepped forward, absorbing every word.

"The warehouse was empty. No one was there. Well, no one alive."

Sidon gasped.

"I found a body there, laying in a pool of blood, clean slice across his neck. His shirt was torn open, the Yiga eye branded into his skin."

Kilton reached across the armrest to pluck a cigarette from the package, igniting it with a small lighter he produced from his pocket.

After releasing the smoke from his lungs, Kilton wheezed. "After that I stayed inside, wondering if I was next. I dug up all the info I could about the Yiga using all the sources I could conjure." Kilton leaned his head backward, tapping an odd rhythm on his knee with pointed, filthy fingernails.

"I found a whistleblower." He said, causing Sidon to gasp, his heart pounding with excitement.

"Truly?" Sidon asked, eager excitement slipping into his voice.

Kilton smirked, standing from the couch to shuffle to the desk across the room, rummaging through copious amounts of paper. "I wrote it somewhere." He grumbled to himself, growling and shoving all the paper from the desk.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, pulling a sticky note from the mess. On the note, was a phone number.

"They don't answer all the time. You have to get them during dusk." Kilton instructs, handing the note to Sidon. "I want to rid my life of anything Yiga. So take it and leave."

Sidon nods. "Do you have their name?" He asks, inspecting the poorly written numerals. Kilton coughs, hacking into his fist. "No." He replies.

"Just get out of here. I need to get the hell out before they find me." Kilton rasps, shoving weakly on Sidon's shoulder. "Are you alright sir? You sound like you need a Doctor." Sidon comments, genuinely concerned for the stranger.

Kilton scowls. "I don't need a fucking doctor. I need to get the fuck out of here before I get an eye on my chest."

Sidon complies, leaving the rank apartment. His mind ran a thousand miles an hour as he approached the stairwell. He doesn't notice the approaching figure until they crash shoulders.

The figure was his height, with large shoulders and chest. They wore a crisply ironed suit, the neatly tailored back toward Sidon. They didn't turn around.

"Excuse me!" Sidon immediately apologizes, the figure simply kept walking the way Sidon came. 

He quickly shook off the encounter and descended the staircase.

*****

Sidon typed away at his laptop, researching any deaths in the area. Sure enough, Kilton's story was proven true.

Reports say the man was under investigation for two accusations of theft and one for possession of illegal drugs.

Sidon taps away at his phone and waits patiently for Yunobo to answer.

"Wha?" He answers, groggily.

"Hey Yuno! Were you asleep? It's noon." Sidon asks, a laugh in his tone.

Yuno groans. "This is my first off day since the beginning of the year. I haven't slept in two days. If you haven't called I would've slept till three pm."

Sidon chuckles lightly. "Sorry brother, I wanted to talk to you about a recent murder in the area. Perhaps over lunch?" He offers.

Yuno sighs heavily. "Murder is a wonderful topic over a sandwich. Alright man, I'll see you in half an hour." He hangs up after that.

Sidon laughs; standing to retrieve his wallet. He assumed to meet at their usual place, a cute sandwich shop a block away from Sidon's apartment.

***

Sidon taps the table with pen, reading over his notes. He glances up at the empty chair in front of him.

Yuno was ten minutes late but Sidon could hardly complain. He did, in fact, wake him from a rare nap.

A heavy weight leaned on Sidon from behind and large arms wrapped lazily around his torso in a weak hug. "Sorry brother." Yuno mumbles, squeezing tighter before letting go.

The Goron slumps into the booth, yawning dramatically to send a point. "Sorry I dragged you out here." Sidon apologized, nudging the drink he ordered toward his friend. "Don't worry about it goro." Yuno rolls his head, stretching the muscles in his neck.

"I'll pay for your meal." Sidon offers, guilty about the state of his friend. "Over my dead body." Yuno answers, chuckling a little.

"Speaking of dead body." Yunobo begins, rubbing lightly at the dark bags under his eyes. "Lucky for you, my dad had the warehouse case."

Sidon perked up at that, leaning over the table. Yuno lowered his voice. "I'm not usually allowed to talk about this since it's not my case but I'll make an exception since it's already closed, at least to a degree."

Sidon nods.

"The victim was 35 year old, Purlo Star. We spoke to his father and found out that he still lived at home." Sidon nods along with the information, intrigued as he absorbed every word.

"His father claimed that Purlo was diagnosed with schizophrenia as a child which later led to severe psychosis. He had visions of fairies who would talk and sing to him goro. Telling him that he was one of them."

"The severity of his psychosis hit its peak. He took the name of a fairy. He called himself Tingle." Yuno exhales sharply through his nose as he pokes at his sandwich.

Sidon grabbed his chin, tilting his head in confusion. He takes a chip off his   
plate and waits for Yuno to continue.

"The night he died, his father reported he left the house at 6 pm goro.He didn't return. One of his brother's claimed that 'Tingle' was planning on meeting with a friend.

Turns out he was meeting with someone to retrieve Fairy Tonic. It's unknown whether he knew the side affects or other uses of Fairy Tonic. But he was murdered before he could get it."

Sidon nods, surprised that Kilton was actually telling the truth.

"It was a Yiga murder." Yuno finishes, biting into his lunch.

Sidon hums, tapping his fingers over the table.

"Can you explain why I'm here goro? Other than lunch." Yuno chuckles, wiping his mouth with the napkin from his lap.

Sidon leaned forward. "Last night I met with a man named Kilton. He gave a me a lead. I wanted to make sure he was telling the truth and you just confirmed that."

Yuno's eyes blow wide. "Kilton?" He asks. Sidon nods. "Yes, He was able to give me a lead. I went to his apartment last night."

His friend chokes on his sandwich, coughing into his fist. "You got to be kidding me goro!" He says a little too loud.

Yunobo reaches over and grabs both of Sidon's forearms. "Goro, Kilton was murdered in his apartment last night."

Sidon gapes at his friend, dumbfounded. "R-Really?"

Yunobo nods, biting his already bruised lip. "He was found upright on his sofa, a slice across his throat and an eye branded into his skin. A neighbor reported seeing a strange figure enter his apartment at 11:30 last night goro."

Sidon gasps, gripping onto Yuno tighter. "W-what was the description?"

"The witness states the face was obscured with a mask, the figure was tall and heavy built. They wore a black and white suit, with a blood red handkerchief and matching tie."

Sidon gulps, looking down at the table. "I saw them Yuno. We crashed shoulders on my way out of the apartment."

His heart stutters, mind racing and blood thundering through his veins. "I could have died." He mumbled.

Yuno digs his thick fingers into the brown skin of Sidon's arm. "Brother please." He pleaded, his eyes wide. "Please drop this one. Just once, Listen to my advice and drop this before you get hurt goro."

He sighed, relenting his powerful grip. "You're my best friend Sidon. I don't know what I'd do if you died when I could have stopped you."

Sidon sighs, forcing a smile onto his face. "Brother, you know I can't give up. Not now."

Yunobo releases Sidon, leaning back in his chair and glaring at the ceiling. "I know, goro."

£~£

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this. updates will be slow due to all my works in progress. Thanks for understanding.
> 
> Zillak


End file.
